Kagome in Spirit World
by S1Cherry
Summary: Inu Yasha pisses Kagome off (again), she leaves, to go back to her time, but instead, she ends up in...Spirit World?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, though I wouldn't mind owning Kurama or Sesshie. *hehehe*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*In Feudal Japan*~*~*  
  
"Your late, again, wench." Inu-Yasha growled. "Inu-Yasha" Kagome said, calmly "OSUWARI!" Inu-Yasha met his good friend dirt. Shippo sighed when he saw how deep the creator Inu-Yasha had made, was. 'Inu-Yasha, you baka' thought Shippo ' Kagome just got back, and you just had to make her angry.' Inu-Yasha finally managed to pull himself out of the creator he's made. "Oi. Wench. What did you do that for?" "Inu-Yasha, osuwari! My name is not wench, or bitch, it's Kagome. You know what my name is, so use it!" Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome, then went over, and grabbed her huge backpack. He turned around, and started walking back to the village. Sango and Miroku exchanged a look, then, sighing, followed the grumbling hanyou. Shippo hopped into Kagome's arms, and said quietly "Don't listen to him Kagome. He's just happy to see you." Kagome sighed, then looked at Shippo and smiled. "I know Shippo." Kagome said.  
  
*~*~* Meanwhile in Spirit World*~*~* "You better have a good reason for dragging us here, Pacifier Breath." Yusuke said, annoyed. "I had to ditch Keiko, again." "This is way too important for you to worry about that now, Yusuke." Koenma replied. "Here's your new mission. There is a powerful demon in Makai, who's trying to open a portal between Makai and the human realm. (I don't know the word for human world, so if you know, please e-mail it to me.) He's planning to try to take over the human realm, and enslave everyone on earth." There was a short pause as Koenma's words sank in. Kurama spoke up. "Koenma, do you know where in the human realm this demon is trying to have this portal open to, or end up at?" Kurama asked. "Well.. We don't know the exact location, but we have a general idea." "Well" said Yusuke, "Spit it out already!" "Yeah" said Kuwabara "Where is it then?" "We know that he's going to open it on a shrine, but we don't know exactly what shrine." "Oh no!" Yusuke exclaimed, "Don't tell me that we have to search every shrine in Japan!" "No" said Koenma, annoyed. "Anyway, before I was interrupted by this baka, I was going to say, we know the general location of this shrine. In the town a few miles from you guys, there are a bunch of shrines, and we're sure that at one of those shrines, the demon is going to try and open the portal. You r mission is to fine out which shrine had odd energy forming there, and I want you guys to stop him from opening the portal."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Translation:  
  
Hanyou- half demon  
  
Osuwari- sit *Kagome's command*  
  
Baka- idiot  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Hello! Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Please don't flame me, but constructive criticism is fine. And is you do flame me, I will simply laugh at you and delete it.  
  
Hey Kasa! Huggles to ya! 


	2. Where am I?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. *sob* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Back to Feudal Japan*~*~*  
  
"Inu-Yasha you jerk! I can't believe you! I never want to see you again. Sit! Sit sit sit sit sit! SIT!" Kagome yelled. Whap! Whap! Wham! Pow! Crash! Smash! Boom! Kagome glared at Inu-Yasha, then turned and stomped over to the well. She swung a leg over, then turned, and jumped into the well. The usual blue light enveloped her, and she was gone. "Inu-Yasha!" yelled Shippo "What did you do to Kagome to make her so mad? You jerk! Now Kagome's never going to come back!" With that, Shippo burst into tears. Sango went over to the crying kitsune, and picked him up, trying to comfort him. "Yes" said Miroku, calmly, "What did you do to make Lady Kagome so angry?" Inu-Yasha, who was pulling himself out of the huge creator he'd made, paused and glared at Miroku. "That's none of your business, houshi." Inu- Yasha growled.  
  
With that, he took off into the trees. "Well there goes our chance of finding our why Kagome was so angry." Sango said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*Kagome's Thoughts*~*~*  
  
'Grrr. Inu-Yasha, you jerk! I can't believe that you were kissing Kikyo. What I really can't believe, is that you told her I was just a shard detector! I thought I was at least your friend, if nothing more! I can't believe that I use to love you. I gave you my heart, and you gave it back, broken, into a million pieces.' Kagome sighed as a familiar blue light enveloped her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~* Spirit World*~*~*  
  
"Koenma, exactly how many shrines are there that we have to check?" Kurama asked. At that moment, there was a blue flash of light, and after everyone could see again, they saw a girl, sitting on the floor, in a school uniform. She looked around, confused. Kurama stepped forward, 'Are you okay, miss?" "Hmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Kagome answered. "Umm. Can you tell me where I am?" Kagome asked, nervous. Suddenly, Kagome noticed that she sensed two demons near by. They were close, real close. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized that one of the demons was standing in front of her. "You're a demon, aren't you?" Kagome asked, hesitantly. Kurama looked surprised, Hiei was surprised also, but he didn't show it. "How." Kurama trailed off, now looking kind of confused. "It's like when I sense Shikon shards." Kagome said. "Shikon shards?" Kurama asked. Then he noticed the nearly finished jewel on a chain around her neck. "Is that the Shikon no Tama?" Kurama asked, looking surprised, and confused. 'Yeah" said Kagome, "I kinda broke it, that's why there's a chunk missing." "You're the guardian of the Shikon no Tama!" Koenma exclaimed, loudly. "I thought she died, and the Shikon no Tama was burned with her body 500 years ago or so?" "Umm." Kagome looked at Koenma, hiding a grin behind her hand. "That would be Kikyo. I am not Kikyo!" Kagome started to sound angry. "If your not her, then who are you?" asked Yusuke. "I'm Kagome." She answered. "Who are you guys, and where am I?" "I'm Kurama" Kurama said "and that's Hiei, over there." He pointed to Hiei, who went "Hn." "I am the great Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said striking a pose "and I think I'm in love." "Uhhh.okay." Kagome said, sweatdropping. "Hey" Yusuke said "don't you think Kuwabaka would be more appropriate?" "Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm Yusuke" Yusuke said "Just ignore that baka." "Okay" Kagome said "Who's the toddler with the pacifier?" "That's Koenma the ruler of Spirit World." "A toddler!" Kagome started cracking up. "Hey!" Koenma said. When Kagome finally got herself under control, she asked "So, were an I?" "Your in Rekai" Kurama answered. "Spirit World" he clarified when Kagome looked at him blankly. "Oh.." Kagome said "Umm. How do I get back home?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N:OMG! One of my favorite authors, Sunstar, is actually reading this! Yay! Thanks to all the reviewers.  
  
At MediaMiner.org  
  
Sunstar: Yay! I love your fanfics! Everyone, go read Sunstar's fanfics. Kirara_Girl: I agree, too many Inu-Kagome fanfics. I'm kinda mad at Inu right now. Katzz: Thank you! ^-^ lover of Marik: Thank you! cdkobasiuk: Thanks! ^-^ hiei is mine forever: Thanks! Demon Lady: Thank you! I might do that, I don't know yet. ^-^  
  
At FanFiction.net:  
  
Princess Krystal01: Yep, another mission. VampiregirlE.D: Thank you! ^-^ YuYuGang-Kagome r the Best: Thanks. Here's the update. winterbloodtear: Here's my update. Sorry. I forgot to take that part off. If you want Hiei, my newest fic is Kagome/ Hiei. ^-^ miko: Thank you. Sorry. I know, the first chapter is VERY short. ^- ^hehehe  
  
I luv all of ya! (not that way, baka!)  
  
Huge thanks to Kasa! Everyone, hug Kasa! *everyone hugs Kasa* S1C: Do you feel loved, Kasa? Kasa: .okay, sure.. 


End file.
